Together
by maryamk.khalid
Summary: Lisa decides to invite her friend Ian S. over for a home made dinner, but things get a bit spicy or rather sweet!


My name is Lisa and I had been hanging out with guy named Ian for the past few weeks, and this wasn't just any Ian, this was the actor and model Ian Somerhalder, I bumped into him at a Starbucks outlet and accidentally spilled my coffee all over him, and after that, we started talking to each other, went to movies, out to dinner, or just spent time at each other's apartments. Whatever the case, I felt comfortable around him and after some suggestive comments and a lot of flirting; I decided maybe we were ready for the next level. I invited him over for a home cooked meal and some 'games', and he accepted for the following evening. This is what happened.

When I opened the door to let him in that evening I couldn't help notice him look me over. His eyes started at my strappy black high heels and followed up my shapely toned legs and over my rounded hips up to my pert breasts taking in the ample cleavage that the formfitting short emerald green spaghetti strap silk dress provided, and finally up over my luscious full red lips to my ever sparkling hazel eyes. I grinned and allowed myself the same pleasure starting with his relaxed brown loafers, up his khaki slacks with the nice bulge he was desperately trying to hide with his hands stretched in their pockets, over his blue cashmere sweater that showed off his perfectly toned abs and ended in a V-neck, and finally up over his dimpled chin and soft pink lips to his piercing blue eyes that currently danced with a smoky gray that seemed to laugh at me and welcome me all in the same glance. Yes tonight was definitely the night for us to be together, I had a special dessert planned for him and I prayed he would like it ... no correction love it!

We made small talk and got directly to dinner, which we ate in comfortable silence with a few smart comments here and there but mostly with long glances and knowing smiles. It was very pleasant and incredibly arousing. I wasn't sure if he was as turned on as I was but by the time we were ready for dessert I thought my body was on fire with need. I began to clear the dishes and go into the kitchen to get ready for the surprise.

"Do you want any help with those?" he called out to my retreating form.

"I'll call you if I do," I trailed off, not looking back as I hurried into the kitchen.  
I quickly put all the dishes in the dishwasher and then laid out the plush black blanket I had previously stowed in the pantry across the cool tile floor, then set about lighting candles on the counter top, once it all looked perfect I then took out the chocolate and strawberry syrups, whipped cream and fruit from the refrigerator. Finally I stripped down naked, folding my clothes and neatly stowing them in the pantry, before lying down on the blanket and then reaching for the chocolate syrup first. I opened my pussy lips carefully and generously let the chocolate drizzle directly into my hole until it was overflowing, I shivered with the coolness but the adrenaline and daydream flashes in my head made me press on. I then plucked up a fat juicy strawberry that looked ripe, sweet and rather large and proceeded to plunge it in the chocolate and fill my hole, I left it there as the chocolate oozed out around it, slightly warm now from my natural temperature generated by my body in that area. I then picked up the chocolate again and dropped a dollop directly on my clit; I flinched and gasped at the contact, almost involuntarily squishing the strawberry in my cunt.  
I quickly recovered and carefully set a tart maraschino cherry atop my now engorged clit. I then chose the whipped cream and generously applied it around the cherry and down to the strawberry completely covering my shaved pussy lips in the luscious white fluff. Then I took up the strawberry syrup jar and dipped each of my pert nipples into it one at a time making sure the sweet goo completely covered the areolas making them pinker than ever. I finally topped it off with a dot of whipped cream at each tip. I sighed and pushed all the food items to the side against the wall and carefully reclined on one arm letting my hair fall behind me out of the way, while my other arm supported me in front of my tummy for balance, one leg also bent so that the pussy treat was fully exposed also. With that I felt I was ready and finally called out to Josh, "Hey sexy, I think I'll need a hand with this dessert, can you come in the kitchen please?!"

"Help coming right... " he cheerfully began as he entered through the door. "Up," he squeaked finishing the thought as his eyes seemed to pop out of his head and his jaw dropped at the sight of me. He didn't move for a second just kept looking from my tits to my pussy and back again until finally he met my eyes, questioning wonder filled his as a come hither grin lit up my face and a smoldering gaze with a blink gave him silent permission to approach.

"You always said I looked good enough to eat, or that you wanted to know why I'm always so sweet ..." I huskily quipped. "Here's your chance, let's have some fun!"

His grin said it all; he quickly chucked off his shoes and socks and stripped out of his shirt before coming closer to me, he laid down beside me, carefully not touching me, but lining up his head with my tits, starting off by a quick dart of the tongue on one nipple. He licked his lips and nodded his approval and went back for more, this time licking in a slow long circle taking all the whipped cream off one nipple before taking my nipple into his hot mouth sucking fully while running his tongue in soft circles about the tip until he finally let it slide from his lips completely clean.

"Yummy baby, you taste so good," he moaned to me. "Here have a taste," he invited as he licked his tongue over my other nipple and then brought his mouth to mine to share.  
I sucked his tongue into my own hot mouth enjoying the sweetness of the strawberry and whipped cream, but mostly reveling in the feel of his tongue circling mine. He released my lips only to repeat the process again and again until my other breast was completely clean also. With a final passionate kiss, he bit his bottom lip and smiled up at me as he began to lower his body down the blanket until his face was even with my pussy, he pushed me on my back and spread my legs wide so that he had full access to the beautiful "sundae" before him.

He picked off the cherry first, pulling it up by the stem and dropping it into my mouth to keep me busy while he went back for his first real taste of me. His tongue met my clit, lapping at it from bottom to top, slowly at first and then faster and faster. I had finished my cherry and was moaning now, squirming slightly knowing the strawberry was in danger. He noticed my movement and let up, moving on to the whipped cream, sucking one pussy lip into his mouth at a time, licking each side up and down until he finally had clear view of the top of the buried strawberry. He made a low deep moan at the sight of it and slowly pulled up on it's leaves and with a soft sucking noise it pulled free of my hole, perfectly covered in chocolate that was threatening to drip, he took a large bite of the tip and then passed the rest to me. He watched me suck the rest of it into my hungry mouth while he chewed. I noticed as I glanced down at him that his pants were doing their best impression of a sturdy tent and grinned knowing he was mine for sure tonight. Before I could think of anything else his tongue had found it's way back into my pussy plunging in and out of my hole slurping up chocolate and my own juices, he kept at this for what seemed like hours, I came twice, quickly and forcefully.

When he finally stopped he looked up at me slowly licking his lips and said with a hint of sarcasm, "Everyone is addicted to sugar, and when they find their favorites they can't help but go back for seconds and thirds. This is the best dessert I've ever had, I could eat it all night!"

"Too bad you just finished," I quipped back, pushing him away and beginning to undo his belt and slid down his zipper to release his hard cock from his pants. Soon he was naked before me and lying on his back for me on the blanket.  
"My turn," I purred in a low sexy tone.  
I picked up the strawberry syrup and let a large glob slide over his tip and down the shaft before adding chocolate syrup to the mix and finally swirling a stream of whipped cream all the way around it. I topped it off with a cherry, which he somehow kept balanced there while I admired my new favorite dessert. He watched my eyes dart over every inch of him and smiled knowingly. Finally not being able to wait a second longer I plucked the cherry off and gave it to him to eat before leaning down and taking his tip within my lips to suck and swallow, as I carefully ate that inch of him I'd then let another inch slip into my sticky mouth and swallow and suck that goodness cleaning it, until I let another inch in to repeat the process. Ian had grown so hard he seemed to go on forever and by the time I was finished with my cock sundae he was fully down my throat, I licked my tongue back and forth around the bottom looking for any drop of gooeyness I may have missed while slowly letting him slide out of my mouth. When he came out from between my lips with a pop we both gave a little moan and I knew our "dinner" was finally over, now it was time for the "games" to begin.

"I think we are done with the kitchen," I pronounced as I pulled him up to his feet and took him down the hall to my room. The bedspread was already pulled back and the pillows stacked up in the center for me to lean over, and I did just that. Taking my lead he came up behind me and positioned himself at my entrance while reaching around to grasp at my tits and pluck at the nipples. "Please fuck me Ian," I begged, completely serious full of lust and need now.

He kissed my neck and pinched my nipple hard as he suddenly thrust forward and entered my sweet hot cunt fully taking me by surprise. I screamed out in pleasure and leaned back into him, his slightly sticky balls slapping my ass. He started a steady pace, in and out, in and out, again and again slamming his hard dick into my willing pussy all the while kissing my back and moaning my name. I came in waves, grabbing at the pillows for support, curling my toes, locking my knees, throwing me head back, moaning and panting yes, yes, yes over and over. He came in short bursts, squishing my tits, pulling me to him, hugging me tight, sucking my earlobe, moaning, until we both were done and collapsed together to the sheets.

We cuddled for a while, smiling and kissing each other's noses, cheeks, chin, neck and lips. This was a wonderful evening and my dreams have been filled with such images ever since. He called today and said that he has a few new dessert recipes of his own for us to try ... I can't wait!


End file.
